Extra Videos Guide
This is a list of videos featuring George "Joji" Miller that isn't apart of Seasons 0-7. The videos on this list consist of four types: * Music; * Collaboration; features other prominent Youtube personalities * Snippet; Under a minute long with little content * Extra; other videos including BTS, explaination for previous videos Season 4 # The Filthy Frank Show D06 jojivlogs 1 # The Filthy Frank Show D08 jojivlogs 2（譲治ブログ 2 ) # The Filthy Frank Show D09 jojivlogs 3 （譲治ブログ 3) # The Filthy Frank Show D10 jojivlogs 4 譲治ブログ４） # The Filthy Frank Show D13 dude masturbates in traffic # The Filthy Frank Show D14 balls in my face (free download) # The Filthy Frank Show D15 pokemOng - July 15, 2014 # The Filthy Frank Show D16 jojivlogs 5 （譲治ブログ５） # The Filthy Frank Show D17 jojivlogs 6 （譲治ブログ６) # The Filthy Frank Show D18 hot anime ass (cosplay) - July 29, 2014 # The Filthy Frank Show D19 jojivlogs 7 （譲治ブログ ７) # The Filthy Frank Show D20 jojivlogs 8 （譲治ブログ ８） # The Filthy Frank Show D21 RATCHET REALM OF THE INTERNET - August 18, 2014 # The Filthy Frank Show D22 weeaboos - August 19, 2014 # The Filthy Frank Show D23 jojivlogs 9 ( 譲治ブログ ９） # The Filthy Frank Show D24 jojivlogs 10 譲治ブログ　＃１０ # The Filthy Frank Show D25 Weeaboo Song (Full Version) # The Filthy Frank Show D26 Politikz - "Real Hip Hop" # The Filthy Frank Show D27 I Eat Ass (Full Song) Season 5 # The Filthy Frank Show E01 Best Of Pink Guy # The Filthy Frank Show E02 can sumbodi gibe de pusi b0ss # The Filthy Frank Show E03 kill me! haha! - March 8, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E04 hilarious and original - April 14, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E05 new amazon drone service review - May 11, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E06 finding chemo - June 10, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E07 Smonk Weed # The Filthy Frank Show E08 ROASTED - August 5, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E09 FILTHY FRANK WAKE ME UP - August 5, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E10 EXISTENTIAL MACBOOK - August 17, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E11 Mr.マリック fucking destroys everybody - September 11, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E12 how to bake a cake - September 20, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E13 ravioli ravioli - October 4, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E14 Feeding the Homeless -- h3h3 reaction video # The Filthy Frank Show E15 Alien Sex - October 27, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E16 habe u seen alien - November 1, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E17 elmo sees some shit - November 3, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E18 Drunk Man Children Shout "CHEF" at People # The Filthy Frank Show E19 PAX Australia 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E20 pink guy goofs jontron (full scene) # The Filthy Frank Show E21 art school.docx - December 16, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E22 Olive Garden (ft.h3h3 Productions) (PRANK) (GOTEEEEEM) # The Filthy Frank Show E23 it's time to stop - December 24, 2015 # The Filthy Frank Show E24 Filthy Frank Green-screen video with Easy Chroma Key color # The Filthy Frank Show E25 Filthy Frank Green-screen Editors version for those knowledgeable with Video software like After Effects Season 6 # The Filthy Frank Show F01 The Ramen Devil & My Miserable Life # The Filthy Frank Show F02 Ravioli Hungry Gold Digger Prank!! Ft. FilthyFrank # The Filthy Frank Show F03 ladies i am single - January 25, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F04 The Ramen Off - (Feat. FilthyFrank & HowToBasic) *VOMIT WARNING* # The Filthy Frank Show F05 Cooking Ramen in a Washing Machine With FilthyFrank # The Filthy Frank Show F06 ORGANIC DIET - February 17, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F07 Giant Panda Mating Season | Wildlife Documentary # The Filthy Frank Show F08 How To Make a Giant Kinder Surprise Egg # The Filthy Frank Show F09 WOULD YOU RATHER - April 5, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F10 robot abuse #ROBOTLIVESMATTER - April 7, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F11 every anime - April 13, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F12 Spaghetti_Boys.mp4 # The Filthy Frank Show F13 Deadly Twister # The Filthy Frank Show F14 SHOCK COLLAR CHALLENGE - April 24, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F15 How to Make Cheap Donkey Kong Cosplay That Looks Amazing! - D.I.Y # The Filthy Frank Show F16 Super Trash Bros. VS. Dankey Kang # The Filthy Frank Show F17 Super Trash Bros.bts.1/2 # The Filthy Frank Show F18 Super Trash Bros.bts.2/2 # The Filthy Frank Show F19 Genius Gets iDubbbz Tattoo # The Filthy Frank Show F20 Edward Watermelon-hands # The Filthy Frank Show F21 Edward Watermelon-Hands.bts.1/3 # The Filthy Frank Show F22 Edward Watermelon-Hands.bts.2/3 # The Filthy Frank Show F23 VEGETABLE RIGHTS PSA (FULL VERSION) - June 4, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F24 Edward Watermelon-Hands.bts.3/3 # The Filthy Frank Show F25 Filthy Frank Vs Animal Rights Behind The Scenes # The Filthy Frank Show F26 CATCHING A PEDOPHILE USING POKEMON GO - July 9, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F27 HUMAN CAKE BTS - August 6, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F28 nobody likes you - September 1, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F29 pink guy ruins picnic - September 24, 2016 # The Filthy Frank Show F30 Deadly Twister 2 # The Filthy Frank Show F31 Finn Vs. The Lich # The Filthy Frank Show F32 DISABLED MAN IN WHEELCHAIR FIGHTS IN THE HOOD - October 27, 2016 Season 7 # The Filthy Frank Show G02 Pink Guy - Be Inspired # The Filthy Frank Show G03 Pink Guy - Help # The Filthy Frank Show G04 Pink Guy - We Fall Again # The Filthy Frank Show G05 Pink Guy - Club Banger 3000 # The Filthy Frank Show G06 Pink Guy - High School Blink193 # The Filthy Frank Show G07 Pink Guy - Rice Balls # The Filthy Frank Show G08 Pink Guy - Dog Festival Directions # The Filthy Frank Show G09 Pink Guy - Dumplings # The Filthy Frank Show G10 Pink Guy - d i c c w e t t 1 # The Filthy Frank Show G11 Pink Guy - Meme Machine # The Filthy Frank Show G12 Pink Guy (Politikz) - Hand On My Gat # The Filthy Frank Show G13 Pink Guy - I Do It For My Hood # The Filthy Frank Show G14 Pink Guy - Fried Noodles # The Filthy Frank Show G15 Pink Guy - Furr # The Filthy Frank Show G16 Pink Guy - I Will Get A Vasectomy # The Filthy Frank Show G17 Pink Guy - Young Thug Diss # The Filthy Frank Show G18 Pink Guy - Pink Life # The Filthy Frank Show G19 Pink Guy - Small D*ck # The Filthy Frank Show G20 Pink Guy - Hentai # The Filthy Frank Show G21 Pink Guy - Flex Like David Icke # The Filthy Frank Show G22 Pink Guy - Gays 4 Donald Trump # The Filthy Frank Show G23 Pink Guy - SMD # The Filthy Frank Show G24 Pink Guy - Dora The Explora # The Filthy Frank Show G25 Pink Guy - セックス大好き # The Filthy Frank Show G26 Pink Guy - Uber Pussy # The Filthy Frank Show G27 Pink Guy - She's So Nice # The Filthy Frank Show G28 Pink Guy - Please Stop Calling Me Gay # The Filthy Frank Show G29 Pink Guy - STFU # The Filthy Frank Show G30 Pink Guy - Nickelodeon Girls # The Filthy Frank Show G31 Pink Guy - I Have A Gun # The Filthy Frank Show G32 Pink Guy - Hot Nickel Ball On A P*ssy # The Filthy Frank Show G33 Pink Guy - Are You Serious # The Filthy Frank Show G34 Pink Guy - White Is Right # The Filthy Frank Show G35 PinkGuy - Soulja Gonna Win/ F*ck Breezy (PRD.RyanJacob) (Soulja Boy Vs Chris Brown) #DUBAI # The Filthy Frank Show G36 H3 Podcast #7 - Post Malone & Joji Snippets # $2F 'pokemOng - July 15, 2014' # $2F 'Emonem - moms spagget - July 22, 2014' # $2F 'hot anime ass (cosplay) - July 29, 2014' # $2F 'weeaboos - August 19, 2014' # $2F 'FILTHY FRANK WAKE ME UP - August 5, 2015' # $2F 'Mr.マリック fucking destroys everybody - September 11, 2015' # $2F 'Alien Sex - October 27, 2015' # $2F 'habe u seen alien - November 1, 2015' # $2F 'elmo sees some shit - November 3, 2015' # $2F 'art school.docx - December 16, 2015' # $2F 'it's time to stop - December 24, 2015' # $2F 'ladies i am single - January 25, 2016' # $2F 'ran off on da plug twice - March 8, 2016' # $2F 'nobody likes you - September 1, 2016' Extra Videos # $FF '50 Fetus - In Da Whomb - March 16, 2014' # $FF 'WHY WE GET NOISE COMPLAINTS - April 6, 2014' # $2F 'RATCHET REALM OF THE INTERNET - August 18, 2014' # $2F 'where the fuck am i - August 21, 2014' # $DM 'kill me! haha! - March 8, 2015' # $2F 'hilarious and original - April 14, 2015' # $2F 'OLD MAN HOPES YOU GET CANCER - April 17, 2015' # $2F 'new amazon drone service review - May 11, 2015' # $2F 'finding chemo - June 10, 2015' # $2F 'ROASTED - August 5, 2015' # $2F 'EXISTENTIAL MACBOOK - August 17, 2015' # $2F 'how to bake a cake - September 20, 2015' # $2F 'ravioli ravioli - October 4, 2015' # $2F 'ORGANIC DIET - February 17, 2016' # $2F 'tobasco facial - February 17, 2016' # $2F 'WOULD YOU RATHER - April 5, 2016' # $2F 'robot abuse #ROBOTLIVESMATTER - April 7, 2016' # $2F 'every anime - April 13, 2016' # $2F 'SHOCK COLLAR CHALLENGE - April 24, 2016' # $2F 'VEGETABLE RIGHTS PSA (FULL VERSION) - June 4, 2016' # $2F 'CATCHING A PEDOPHILE USING POKEMON GO - July 9, 2016' # $2F 'HUMAN CAKE BTS - August 6, 2016' # $2F 'pink guy ruins picnic - September 24, 2016' # $2F 'DISABLED MAN IN WHEELCHAIR FIGHTS IN THE HOOD - October 27, 2016' Category:Lists Category:Episodes